Result screen
.]] The screen is a feature from the Mega Man Zero series that shows how well the player performed in a mission. Result screen criteria * - Shows how well Zero did in the mission's objectives, such as protecting Ciel, saving Resistance members, or destroying certain objects in the area. If there are no other objectives besides completing the stage, this criterium will always have the highest score, 20 points. * - How long it took to complete the mission. Every mission has a specific time to obtain the highest score, 20 points. In the first ''Mega Man Zero game, the timer only stops when the Result screen is shown, not when the message "Mission Completed" appears. * - The number of enemies destroyed by Zero. Every mission has a specific amount of enemies to be killed to receive the highest score, 15 points. * - The damage Zero received during the mission. The smaller amount of times Zero is hit, the higher the score, with a maximum of 15 points in the first three games and 20 points in Mega Man Zero 4. * - This criterium starts with 15 points, and is reduced every time Zero dies and the player uses a continue. * - Only used in Mega Man Zero 4. The player obtains 10 points for completing the mission with the normal weather, and none for using a weather that will make the boss easier. * - Cyber-elves used in the game. This criterium starts with 15 points in the first three games, which is reduced every time a Cyber-elf is used. Cyber-elves with permanent effects will always reduce the points, being possible to have high negative points. Satellite Cyber-elves from Mega Man Zero 3 don't affect the score. In Mega Man Zero 4 this criterium has 0 points, and becomes negative if Zero uses the Cyber-elf's ability beyond its max. level. * - The total amount of points, the highest amount being 100 points. * - Added in Mega Man Zero 3. The average total amount of points between missions. Level is the player's rank based on his score in the mission, similar to the Mega Man X series' Hunter Rank. The lowest level is "F", given when the mission failed or the performance was poor. The highest levels are "A" and "S", which are required to Zero obtain the boss' EX Skill in Mega Man Zero 2 and Mega Man Zero 3. Code Name In the end, the player receives a that varies depending of his performance. Position: in the first game the code name is always a single word ("solo"), while in the second game onward it is composed of two parts, with some exceptions like "Hero" and "Savior"; the first part is related to the result screen criteria, while the second is for the weapons used. Below is a list of code names in the series: ''Note: Most of the code names below are translations of Japanese names. Some code names have different English translation, and may include differences between the games.'' Screenshots File:MMZ2Result.png|Result screen from Mega Man Zero 2. File:MMZ3Result.png|Result screen from Mega Man Zero 3. File:MMZ4Result.png|Result screen from Mega Man Zero 4. Category:Mega Man Zero series Category:Gameplay